ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Noa
Ultraman Noa was an Ultraman from another dimension different from all other ultramen, who purseud his evil counterpart, Dark Zagi. The chase eventually led to the planet earth where upon meets his human host; he was forced to devolve in the form known as "The Next ". After a fierce battle with the first space beast codenamed: "The One" he fether evloved into Ultaman Nexus, the form he stay in untill he finally met his nemise Zagi, where he finally evolved into his true form. He would later have a cameo in the Ultraman Zero movie. History Ultraman Noa was a being of light who came from a distant star. Born from a supernova, he initially encountered a peaceful race of aliens who, seeing his great power, attempted to create a duplicate of his form for themselves. This horribly resulted in the creation of Dark Zagi, a dark, evil, twisted version of Noa who turned upon his creators, destroying their home world, before heading to Earth, bringing with him an army of monsters later known as Space Beasts. Before Zagi could arrive, however, his creators managed to weaken him and seperate his essence from his body, resulting in the alien construct known as "Lethe" - remains of Dark Zagi's physical body.Over a long period of time, Noa's power had been inherited by many people of unknown races across space; these people were those who were desperately fighting against the Space Beasts' invasions so as to save their loved ones from destruction, and were thus chosen to wield Noa's power as Ultraman Nexus even before the battle reached Earth. Zagi's creators themselves escaped to Earth, arriving in 1994 in California to warn Mankind of the impending invasion and assist in preparing Earth against Zagi's attack. Some time later, the weakened Zagi himself arrived and possessed one of the scientists involved in contacting those alien arrivals, dubbed "The Visitors". Thus began Zagi's manipulation of humanity, before Ultraman Noa arrived a decade later, pursuing Zagi and the Space Beasts. Ultraman Noa arrived on Earth in AD 2004. Having pursued the Space Beasts across space, Noa entered the Earth's atmosphere, where he was detected in Japanese airspace as a large unidentified object flying at high speed. In his spherical, glowing form, Noa accidentally collided with an F-15J Eagle fighter jet dispatched to identify the UFO, killing the pilot Shunichi Maki. However, Noa merged with Maki, saving his life, and thus the First Dunamist was born.During a series of events, during which Maki is arrested by the Japanese Self Defence Force's anti bioterrorist agency and used as bait to lure the first Space Beast codenamed "The One", Maki would painfully experience a series of mental flashes whenever he sensed The One, before ultimately transforming into a 10-meter-tall, 2.5-ton form of Noa later codenamed as "The Next". After destroing The One, Noa separated from Maki, but granted Maki a new lifeforce for himself so that he could spend time with his ailing son. As the world reeled from the first Space Beast disaster, Noa later based himself on Earth and evolved further to become Ultraman Nexus . Several years later, the world no longer remembered anything of the 2004 Shinjuku Disaster, of the monstrosity responsible for the attack, nor of the silver giant (Noa) who came in their defense. A secret global organization known as the Terrestial Liberation Trust had been formed in the defense of Earth against the Space Beasts; they had been collaborating with the alien Visitors and using the alien construct Lethe to erase the world's memories of anything to do with the disaster, which included key memories pertained to "Space Beasts" and "Ultraman", the codename given to Noa's appearance as The Next. This was done so as to prevent a global panic from occurring, which would create ideal conditions for the spacebeasts to spawn. Over the years that passed until AD 2008, any witnesses who encountered the spacebeasts or witnessed the TLT's spacebeast destroying Nightraider detachment in action would have their memories wiped by the TLT's memory police, pooling all the memories into Lethe, which was kept hidden within the depths of the Japanese TLT base. Noa himself had begun his own action to protect the world from Zagi as Ultraman Nexus, and soon chose Himeya Jun - a depressed war photographer who had just encountered the death of a friend he owed his life to - to be the Second Dunamist. After fighting Space Beasts, for some time, TLT captured Jun and preformed experiments on him, believing that he was a space beast. Nexus used his remaining power to teleport Jun away and recover from his torture. But when the monster Kutuura appeared, Jun stubbornly chose to keep fighting. Nexus battled but lost to Kutuura - as part of Dark Mephisto (one of the black giants Zagi created)'s plan of taking Noa's power and achieving the ultimate power as a destroyer. The experimentation on him, however, allowed TLT to duplicate the particles that made up the energy waves the Evolthruster fired off, culminating in the creation of a new weapon for the Nightraiders' Chrome Chester combat aircraft - the Ultimate Vanisher, a beam weapon as powerful as Nexus' OverRay Storm attack. Before he was entirely engulfed by the darkness consuming Ultraman Nexus, Jun finally realized, through an apparition of his dead friend Sera, that he had been chosen by the Light of Nexus for a greater purpose - the Light had been passed, over a long period of time, by people desperately fighting the Space Beasts to protect the people important to them. Though Jun saw his power as atonement for being the cause of others death. Filled with a renewed resolve to protect the ones important to him, Jun/Nexus broke free of the giant tendrils, the Nightraiders managed to restore him by firing their last Ultimate Vanisher shot into his energy core, as the weapon was based on the photo-electrons of his power. Recharged, Jun battled Mephisto, resulting in an enormous mid-air explosion which seemingly took Jun and Mephisto with it. Before Jun disappeared, he appeared to Komon one last time, explaining to him the true nature of Noa's Light - the light is a bond, and someone would inherit it so as to let it shine again. Both Jun and Mephisto's human were seemingly killed in the explosion. Noa's power was later passed on to the Third Dunamist - 17-year-old Ren Senjyu, a genetically engineered human with an ESP ability who found out he was going to die young due to a flaw in his creation. After fighting with Nexus for sometime, Ren heard news that a cure to his error, named RAPHAEL, was en route to reaching him, Ren had to make a choice between saving himself and saving the world from monster Ezmael - the strongest beast ever. Choosing to do the latter, Ren finally became enlightened of the Light's purpose in his life, and emerged victorious against Ezmael, abeit at a dear cost. Ren, however, survived due to the cure's intervention, and passed the Light on to Nagi Saijyo, the Nightraiders' deputy commander and the Fourth Dunamist. Zagi soon had sensed Noa with in Nagi, and finally revealed himself as Nightraider biologist Ishibori Mitsuhiko, who was the same scientist he possessed long ago (but since then erased all data of his existence and renaming himself to infiltrate TLT)then reviled himself as the one whohad murdered Nagi's mother many years ago, when Nagi was still a child, in a plot to instill great hate in Nagi for the Spacebeasts. Zagi then infiltrated the TLT base and breached the security guarding its lowest level to gain access to Lethe. Easily defeating all resistance against him, Zagi taunted Nagi, triggering her to act out of her own impulse and transform into Ultraman Nexus, only to succeed in his plan to revive himself - Nagi's hatred acted as a catalyst to convert Noa's light into darkness that ensnared Nexus to Lethe, converting the pool of memories stored within Lethe into power that Zagi used to create a new body for himself.After Komon saved Nagi from an early demise, he inherited Noa’s light that she had been gifted with just hours prior. Both of their bodies energized, they quickly arrived at the city of Shinjuku and bore witness to Dark Zagi . The evil giant was destroying the city, but Komon would call forth Ultraman for the first time in his life. Facing Zagi in Nexus' Anphans, Junis and Junis Blue forms, and hearing Jun's and Ren's words of encouragement, Komon/Ultraman Nexus finally evolved into his true, all-silver, all-powerful form as Ultraman Noa, who easily defeated Zagi, destroying him for good. Two months later, though the spacebeasts still continued to threaten humanity, Ultraman Noa inspired humanity to keep on hoping and to one day triumph over the Space Beasts, passing his Light on to form a bond/nexus of souls to radiate with his power. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Ultraman Noa makes a cameo in Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial as a statue on the Planet of Mirrors with the Shield of Barachi. After Ultraman Zero's energy was depleted, Nao revealed that the Shield of Barachi is in everyone, after saying this all the light energy(the Shield) from everyone at the battlefield against Belial's Army, and from the Planet Esmeralda, created a strong light. Zero appears inside the light, and suddenly he is revived, and Ultraman Noa himself appears in front of Zero, giving Zero the Ultimate Aegis to fight Belial. *This is the second time an Ultraman from an alternate universe is seen or mentioned in the mainstream universe, the first was Ultraman Dyna. However it should be noted that the events on this movie occur in another universe. Human guise Kazuki Komon (孤門 一輝''Komon Kazuki''): The main character , and sometimes narrator of the Nexus series, as we watch events unfold through his eyes. Komon is a kind-hearted, straightforward person who is always willing to help others. Before he was recruited by TLT, Komon was from a rescue team. When Komon was a child, he fell into a river and almost drowned, only to be rescued by a mysterious person he believes to be an alien. Because of the incident, Komon decided to help others and joining the Night Raiders was a good opportunity to do so. He is later revealed to be the last Dunamist and battles as Ultraman Noa. Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters